1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a poly-.beta.-alanine compound and a process for the production thereof. The present invention also relates to a polyacetal resin composition containing a poly-.beta.-alanine compound. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a novel poly-.beta.-alanine compound and a process for producing the same. The novel poly-.beta.-alanine compound is characterized by having a high degree of polymerization such that it is insoluble in formic acid or that even though it is soluble in formic acid, it has a high reduced viscosity and is characterized by comprising monomeric units of the formula CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CONH and monomeric units of the formula ##STR2## in a specific proportion. The process for producing the novel poly-.beta.-alanine compound is characterized by using a catalyst in an extremely limited amount. The novel poly-.beta.-alanine compound of the present invention has a wide variety of uses and is especially useful as an additive to be mixed with polymers, as a material for forming shaped articles such as films and sheets, as a paint, a coating material, an adhesive, a printing ink, a paper coating material, a soil conditioner, a textile auxiliary or the like. The present invention is also concerned with a polyacetal resin composition having a poly-.beta.-alanine compound incorporated therein, which composition is excellent in thermal stability and is free from heat discoloration.